


Optimism in a Storm

by taotruths



Series: ShuMako Week 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotruths/pseuds/taotruths
Summary: Sometimes not everything goes according to plan, especially when the weather is involved.Story for Day 6 prompt of ShuMako Week:Date Night/Double Date - https://twitter.com/shumakoweek





	Optimism in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> And with that break, we're back to the rest of the fics to ShuMako week.
> 
> This theme, Double Date/Date Night.

A small ding could be heard from a small kitchen timer, where Makoto and Ren were working around it. Ren turned off the stove for a bit, pulling out a few containers, and pouring the curry out from the pot. Makoto on the other hand was watching some gyoza, being careful enough to make sure they were all steady and secure in the pan. Ren looked back chuckling a bit.

“Need some help?” he asked. Makoto shook her head, as she then flipped it over, all of them perfectly on the plate. She smiled with pride, placing it to the side. She then scooped some rice out of the nearby cooker, putting them into some more containers.

“That should be everything. Let’s head over to their place now.” Before she had a chance to put everything into a bag, she then noticed one extra gyoza that couldn’t fit in correctly. Taking that piece she quickly tapped Ren on the shoulder.

“Hm?” As he did, Makoto then smiled.

“Say ahhh~” she cooed to him. Rolling his eyes and playing along, he opened his mouth, allowing the piece in. Once he bit into it, his eyes lit up.

“Wow...the flavor is so good! You should teach me how to do this next time.” She gave a cute little wink, as she resumed putting everything into a bag.

“Let’s go casanova, they’re waiting for us.”

* * *

“Annnnnnd that’s game.” Ann said with a confident smirk as she placed her card onto the table. Ryuji groaned, slumping back into his chair.

“God dammit, I’m never gonna win! You always get the good draws!” He yelled out. The two started bickering back and forth about the stats and probabilities of the cards that Ann had, as well as all of the shortcomings that Ryuji had within his, until the sound of knocking was heard on the door. Ann stood up, rushing over.

“Coming!” she swung the door open, seeing that their fearless leader had arrived, alongside his Queen. Ryuji stood up, giving a small wave to the pair.

“Hey guys!” He then pulled out bag that had some containers inside.

“I brought some of my mom’s tamagoyaki. She insisted that we have some for today.” he said while rubbing his neck.

Ren nodded, where he also saw Ann get the bag she had on the kitchen table.

“We’re all set. Let’s head out!”

Before they even managed to set a foot outside, they heard a large rumble in the sky.

“Oh no…” Makoto muttered. Ryuji’s face fell upon the sight of the rain.

“Ah...for real? I thought the weather report said it would be sunny today...” Ann took a look around the room and got an idea. She started moving the couches and stuff around.

“Ann? What are you-” Ren started before she quickly beckoned them into the house.

“C’mon, we may not have the sunshine with us anymore, but let’s not have it ruin the double date!” She said with a smile. Makoto and Ren looked at each other with a bit of confusion.

“An indoor picnic?” Ryuji just stood up with excitement.

“Yeah...Yeah! Let’s not let some rain stop us from having fun! We could just have fun in here!” Ryuji then started digging through the DVD rack as Ann moved the tables and chairs that were in front of the TV a bit out of the way.

“I’m sure we got something in here…” As he said that, the optimism in both Ann and Ryuji caused Ren to give a small smile to his partner.

“Well, I guess this can’t hurt.” Makoto nodded.

“We’re all spending time together at least.” She then helped set up the mat around the television, as well as taking the food out of the bag onto the floor, while Ryuji and Ann got their respective dishes out.

The rest of that evening was spent the four of them watching various movies that Ryuji and Ann shared, from a different variety of genres, with the four of eating the meals that they had prepared for the time.

As they were reaching one of the more sappy movie’s conclusion, Ryuji had snuggled up with Ann, both of them sleeping, while Makoto was doing the same with Ren, except without the whole slumber part. Ren then gently placed a kiss on her head.

“I’m sorry things didn’t go as planned.” he apologized. Makoto very sweetly nestled into his shoulder.

“It’s okay. There’s always another time. Besides, we all had fun today.”

The movie then signaled to the credits sequence, they both noticed how late it had gotten. Ren grabbed the nearby remote, pressing the button and shutting down the set. With another kiss to his partner, the two of them snuggled up on the couch, and began to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There's one more fic for ShuMako week, so stayed tuned for that.
> 
> And be sure to follow the twitter account to keep up with all new content from other fandom writers or artists as well:
> 
> https://twitter.com/shumakoweek


End file.
